


I Know What Hearts Can Do

by Lady_Vibeke



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Feelings Realization, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Leonard Snart Lives, M/M, Multi, Nate Heywood Ships It, Polyamory, Sara Lance Ships It, Supportive Partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Vibeke/pseuds/Lady_Vibeke
Summary: In the lab, Ray and Leonard are still arguing over the Cold Gun, and it's the cutest, softest argument involving Len that Sara has ever witnessed.And suddenly it's like something is clicking. She and Nate turn to each other, gaping in shock at the idea that just hit them both like they can read each other's minds.“Are you thinking what I'm thinking?” Nate asks.Sara's smirk widens. “I surely am, bro!”“It is our duty as loving partners to help them figure out their feelings.”“Alright, Doctor Heywood: let’s get our idiots together.”They high-five and fist-bump excitedly.Oh, this is going to be fun.ORSara and Nate watch their boyfriends fall in love (and are totally on board with it).





	I Know What Hearts Can Do

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Roxette's Big Love.
> 
> As the tags state, this work contains polyamory. If polyamory is not your thing, this is not the story for you.

“I think my man is in love with yours,” says Sara out of the blue. She's been watching Len and Ray argue over some improvements for the Cold Gun for a solid ten minutes and their bickering is so entertaining she's considering fetching popcorn.

Next to her, Nate nods in amusement. “I know, right? Look at them. Ray is so attentive.”

Ray is very patiently trying to explain why they absolutely can't enhance the cold power any further for safety reasons. Len's forehead is creased in a grumpy frown.

“Len is going to snap,” Sara mutters in a giggle. “Ray’s kindness always makes him so nervous. Wait for it. Waaait for it…”

Leonard keeps telling Ray what they should fix and Ray keeps swatting Leonard's hand away from his stuff. When Ray, in a bout of impatience, grabs Leonard's wrist to stop him from picking up something that looks like a microchip, Leonard stiffens. Sara grins to herself: Len never lets anyone touch him. The mere fact that he allows Ray to get anywhere so close to him, let alone touch him, is quite a telltale sign of his feelings for the dork.

And when Leonard does snap, he doesn't yell or even raise his voice; he simply rips his hand from Ray's grip, face red – in anger, to a casual observer, but Sara knows it's all about the accidental intimacy.

Ray instinctively cringes in anticipation of an aggression that doesn't come; Leonard, instead, seems to calm down and his voice has softened when he insists that Ray does as he says.

“Aaaw, aren’t they the cutest thing ever?” Sara coos. She and Nate are far enough from the lab's glass walls that the boys can't hear them, but near enough not to miss a single, juicy detail of their little moment.

“I tried teasing Ray about this,” says Nate, grinning, his eyes fondly fixed on his boyfriend. “But the idiot is completely oblivious.”

“And Len is too proud and stubborn to admit he has a crush on him. He’s never gonna make the first move.”

“Ray, on the other hand, will never believe Leonard is actually interested in him.” Nate arches his brows at Sara's questioning glance. “Your boyfriend is a shameless flirt, Sare. It’s really hard to tell if he’s being serious or just messing with you.”

Sara bites pensively at her bottom lip, arms folded across her chest. “If we could get Ray to flirt back, I’m sure Len would start panicking.” She smirks. “It would be so adorable.”

There is a short pause. In the lab, Ray and Leonard are still arguing over the Cold Gun, and it's the cutest, softest argument involving Len that Sara has ever witnessed.

And suddenly it's like something is clicking. She and Nate turn to each other, gaping in shock at the idea that just hit them both like they can read each other's minds.

“Are you thinking what I'm thinking?” Nate asks.

Sara's smirk widens. “I surely am, bro!”

“It is our duty as loving partners to help them figure out their feelings.”

“Alright, Doctor Heywood: let’s get our idiots together.”

They high-five and fist-bump excitedly.

Oh, this is going to be fun.

 

*

 

It's 2027 and there's a greedy gay vampire going around draining cute boys' blood at the New York Pride. He also has a type: dark, tall and muscular.

“We have the perfect bait, don't we?” says John, winking at Ray from across the room.

“Good idea,” Sara approves. “I think Len and Ray should take this one.”

Nate nods a little too vehemently. “Agreed.”

This is the perfect excuse to get Ray and Len to spend some time alone together. Besides, it's the Pride! The atmosphere should help at least a little.

“Wait,” Ray objects perplexedly. “I have a real boyfriend. I don’t need a fake one.”

“You and Nathaniel are giant babies, Raymond,” Len says with a dramatic eye roll. “You cannot be trusted to do this alone.”

Nate pouts at him: “That is hurtful... and kinda true.”

He shrugs at Ray's offended glare, and Ray doesn't complain any further. Nate and Sara exchange a surreptitious wink.

“Alright, Legends!” she exclaims with a clap. “Get your rainbows and glitter, we’re going to the Pride!” She looks around at the team and adds: “To those of us who are straight: feel free to stay on board.”

There is a moment of awkward silence during which everyone looks at her perplexedly. Sara holds their confused gazes for a couple of seconds, then bursts out laughing, and everyone, relaxing, follows suit.

Straight people on the Waverider… _as if!_

The crowd is loud and cheerful and all around there are people kissing. Leonard is clad in leather (much to Sara's delight) and Ray is only wearing a wife-beater and tight jeans (much to Nate's delight) in order to show him off to their potential target.

The Legends are scattered among the crowd, ready to intervene in case of necessity, but it's been hours since they arrived and still nothing has happened. Ray's hand is sweaty in Leonard's (why, though? It's not that hot, today) and he pulls it away for just one second – just to wipe it briefly over his pants – and when he holds it out again for Leonard to take, there's nothing.

Ray's head snaps from side to side looking for Leonard's face, but all he sees is thousands of colourful strangers.

“Hey!”

Ray jumps. Two very scarcely clothed young men have appeared at his sides and are now walking with him. The amulet in Ray's pocket, which John enchanted in order to warm up in the presence of vampires, is not having any sort of reaction. These guys are not a threat. Not a supernatural one, that is.

“Uh, hi?”

The taller one, who looks a bit like Chris Pratt, moves in front of Ray and starts walking backwards in front of him. “What’s your name, gorgeous?”

“I… uh…” Ray keeps looking frantically for Leonard, or anyone else, really. He's not comfortable with people hitting on him, especially so bluntly.

“Look at that ass,” says the other one. He's big, half of his face hidden by a dark beard. “I bet you’re as tight up there as you're big on the front.”

“You up for a nice time, hot stuff? I can make you feel real good.”

Ray's stomach twists in revulsion. Jerks like these are the reason why so many people do not feel safe walking around by themselves. He's thinking about knocking them both out – he could, very easily – when he feels an arm sliding around his waist.

He jolts, ready to punch the jerk away, but then he feels a warm touch of lips against his cheek and immediately recognises Leonard's scent.

“He's spoken for,” Len drawls, eyes the two guys like they're not even worth his attention. “And not interested in jerks.” He leans forward to place a gentle kiss on Ray’s lips. The way he looks at Ray when he pulls back – tenderly, almost lovingly – causes a sharp tug in Ray’s hammering heart. “Right, my love?”

Ray's knees go weak. There's something – something in the way Leonard says _'my love'_ that feels so cruelly real that, for a split second, Ray almost believes it.

“R-right.”

Leonard smiles at him, then turns to the jerks with a subtle threat in his look. “Sorry, guys.”

“If he’s not interested in jerks, what’s he doing with you?” snarls Fake Chris Pratt.

Ray coughs to conceal a laugh. Leonard's fingers digging in his side only make him want to laugh harder, so he just coughs some more, then says: “That’s actually a very good question, _my love.”_

The glower Len shoots at him is so sharp Ray can _feel_ it cut through him. He would be terrified, if only he wasn't enjoying the situation so much.

“He’s not interested in jerks because he likes the one he already has,” Leonard conveys, and, really, it's such a sassy, clever retort Ray is impressed. “Now piss off, gentlemen.”

The two guys consider Ray and Leonard for a moment, then Blackbeard spits on the ground and drags his jerk friend away. Once they've disappeared, both Ray and Len relax, but Leonard's arm doesn't leave Ray's waist. Ray stares at him with wide eyes and a little grin painted across his face.

“What?” snaps Len when he notices.

“Is it weird that I found that really hot?”

“A bunch of creeps distastefully hitting on you?”

“You standing up for me,” says Ray matter-of-factly. “It was… unexpectedly chivalrous of you.”

There's a flash of _something_ in Leonard's eyes. If he didn't know better, Ray would think it's panic.

“Yeah, don’t get used to it.” Leonard looks away, lets go of Ray's waist. The loss of the reassuring contact makes Ray feel like he's not properly anchored to the ground, as if gravity is not enough anymore.

“A guy can hope,” he mutters, and it's not meant to be heard by Leonard, but he hears it, and halts abruptly, catching Ray's hand to tug him back. When Ray turns back, he doesn't expect to find himself staring straight into Leonard's intense eyes.

Leonard's lips part slightly as he starts inhaling to say something: “Raymond-”

“Guys, that's our vampire, ten o'clock! The skinny guy in the orange trenchcoat!” Zari yells over the comms in their ears, and whatever Leonard was about to say remains unspoken.

“Let's go get the bloody bitch,” he sighs, and Ray follows him through the crowd.

He has a feeling he just missed something important.

 

*

 

Of all the funny things that a witch's curse could cause, the most hilarious could only be ending up in a coma induced by a poisoned apple.

It would have taken John much less than three days to awaken Ray from the damn coma, if the moron hadn't eaten a whole basket of apples in the witch's house. In Ray's defence, they didn't know she was a witch until she tried to kill them all, but by that time Ray had already wolfed down half a dozen red apples.

It's almost lunch time, and Sara sends Leonard to check up on Ray. Why she sends him, of all people, Len isn't sure. He hasn't failed to notice his girlfriend is making him spend an awful lot of time with Ray, lately, and he's staring to wonder if perhaps he should be worried about their relationship.

He finds Ray buried to his chin under the covers, forehead sweaty and face flushed from the fever he's been running for the past two days.

“How you doing, Sleeping Beauty?”

Leonard sits down on the side of the bed. Ray’s breath is heavy and fatigued; he’s shivering, but his face is hot. Len barely dares a light touch on his forehead to check his temperature; Ray hums at the welcome feeling of Leonard's cool fingers.

“You’re burning,” Leonard notes, though Ray still hasn't acknowledged his presence.

Confident that Ray is asleep, Leonard’s hand dares to move, brushing forward, combing through his hair ever so gently. He brushes Ray’s hair back, lets his fingertips indulge in a light massage in his scalp. Ray lets out a feeble moan but his eyes stay shut.

Len smirks. “I know you’re awake, Raymond.”

Ray groans weakly, cracks an eye open. “Please, don’t stop?” he begs. It comes out as a throaty whisper, which makes Leonard smirk more broadly.

“Want me to pet you like a kitten?”

“I’m sick,” Ray whines. “Some affection would be appreciated.”

Leonard's hands curls under his skull, his thumb traces the neat line of Ray's jaw, rough with stubble. Ray sighs happily.

And it's not like Leonard doesn't like this (though he'll die before he admits it) but he's not a fan of doing certain things behind people's back. People, in this case, being Raymond's beloved boyfriend.

“Doesn’t your Pretty Boy give you enough attention?”

A corner of Ray's mouth curls. “He’s not here, now, is he?”

The answer catches Leonard so off guard he freezes. He would have never thought Ray capable of this – basking in another man's ministrations while his boyfriend is away. Despite this, however, he cannot deny the proposal is interesting.

Something flares in Leonard's eyes. Sara sent him here to take care of him, after all. “Is that an invitation, Raymond?”

Ray casts him a drowsy gaze. “Huh?”

“Never mind,” Len smiles. “God, you’re so bad at flirting.”

Ray blinks puzzledly. “Wait, that was _flirting?”_

To his own surprise, Leonard bursts into a low, genuine laugh. He laughs so heartily it brings tears to his eyes and a funny tightness to his chest. Somewhere inside him, lost in a tangle of emotions he can barely deal with on a daily basis, floats the awareness that this man in front of him makes him feels things he's not supposed to be feeling. Not when he has a beautiful girlfriend he loves so much.

But Ray has turned his face into Leonard's hand, brushing his cheek against the inside of his wrist with a hunger in his eyes that Leonard can't bear to see. It gives him hope. It makes him _want._

“I could kiss you,” Len says absently, and it's just a whisper low in his throat, and though it wasn't meant to come out, it's too late to take it back. Too late to make Ray unhear it.

“Yeah, you could,” Ray whispers back, a dreamy haze in his look that makes Len wonder if he's maybe delirious with fever.

If he was, it would make so much more sense than thinking he could... he _would..._

“Now, Raymond,” Leonard scoffs in a very lame attempt to cut the rising tension. “What would your Pretty Boy say if he saw us now?”

“Rude of you to start without me.”

Leonard's and Ray's heads dart to the door: Nate is standing there with a small, knowing grin stretching his lips.

“Or something along that line,” Nate adds with a light shrug. “Just guessing.” He doesn't seem remotely bothered by what is happening.

Len narrows his eyes at him, trying to read his expression. Nate is perfectly calm; he even looks pleased to see what he's seeing. Which doesn't make any sense, because everyone knows for a fact that he and Ray are the most disgustingly perfect couple ever and they love each other so much sometimes it's painful to look at them together.

“Are you really gonna let me kiss your boyfriend, Nathaniel?”

Nate shrugs again. Remarkable nonchalance. “Ray can kiss whoever he likes, as long as I get to watch.”

Leonard doesn't even try to stifle the wicked chuckle surfacing on his mouth. Oh, he likes how this guy thinks.

“Why just watch when you could join the fun?”

Ray's eyes are as big as saucers. They flip from Nate to Len and back, eager and also a bit disbelieving.

Nate crosses his arms as he walks into the room. “That is an arrangement I'm willing to discuss,” he says, as if they're negotiating dish duty. “How about we put this off to another moment when Ray feels more like himself?”

Len smugly locks eyes with him. “I'll hold you to that, Nate.”

Ray groans weakly from his bed: “Are you guys really discussing the possibility of us having a threesome or am I just dreaming it?”

Zari walks in as he says it. She leaves on the table the tray she brought, looks at the three of them, horrified, and raises a warning finger before any of them can utter a sound: “I don't wanna know.”

 

*

 

Leonard needs to talk to Sara about this – about his feelings for Ray and Nathaniel's inexplicable encouragement.

He's been punching his restlessness into the bag in the cargo bay when Sara materialises on the threshold in full sparring gear.

“Looks like you need a partner,” she says, nodding at the bag, hanging unresponsively in front of Leonard. She knows he like to punch things that punch back.

Len pulls up the towel around his neck to wipe the sweat off his face, then smiles at her as she reaches out to steal a kiss.

“I like to pretend you're the one who needs me.”

Sara makes a confused face. “Who says I don’t?”

Len grabs her hips, pulls her to him, drowning in the blue of her eyes.

“You’re a wonder of nature, Sara Lance,” he says. “And I’m just a man – and not even a good one.”

For some reason, Sara bursts into a laugh. She wraps her arms around him and presses a kiss to his chest, then cranes her neck to look up at him: “Brooding much, are we?” she inquires. “Still thinking about Ray?”

Of course – _of course_ she _knows._

“What makes you think this is about Raymond?”

“Because you have that Ray look. That’s right, you've developed a Ray look. That’s how serious it is.”

She's not mad. Whatever it is she figured out about Leonard and how he feels about Raymond, it doesn't bother her. That, or she's very good at hiding her anger.

“I don’t want to talk about him.”

“Why not?”

Len frowns. “Do you really want to push me into someone else's arms?”

Sara's hand rises to cup his face. She swipes her thumb across his cheek, smiling fondly. “Would it make you happy?”

“I already am.”

Sara snorts. “Okay, smartass: would it make you _happier?”_

Yes, Sara is _this_ amazing. Also amazing: Len finds out every day new reasons why she's so amazing. And he doesn't absolutely deserve her, but who is he to judge if she's such a fool to want to be with someone like him?

“I’ve known you for years and somehow I still don’t seem to know you at all,” he muses in awe, but this doesn't flatter Sara enough to make her forget the point of the conversation.

“You’re not dodging the question so easily, you know?”

“Yes, it would make me happier,” he finally admits. It's good to let it out, at last, even if he's not sure where things will be going from here. “Now what?”

“You could talk to him. See what happens.”

A sudden suspicion sparks in Leonard mind: “Did you and Pretty Boy talk about this?”

Sara kisses him to distract him from her guilty expression. “What if we did?” she says then. “We only want what’s best for our loves.”

“And you both think Raymond would ever feel like that about me.”

“Hypothetically.”

“You guys are hypothetical fools,” Len snaps. Raymond being emotionally interested in him is simply not realistic. “Get a new hobby. Plotting fanfiction about his better half and your worse half isn’t healthy.”

Sara playfully rolls her eyes at the _'worse half'._

“It may be fanfiction now,” she argues pointedly. “But it could soon be canon if said boyfriends finally found the guts to confront their feelings.”

Unable to hold himself back, Leonard grabs Sara's hips and lifts her up as he pins her to the wall, kissing her hard and deep until they're both breathless and dizzy with arousal.

“God, I love you,” he mutters while he mouths her neck, her collarbones, then her neck again.

“I know.” Sara takes his face between her hands, drops a quick peck on the tip of his nose. “And I love my Crook.”

 

*

 

Ray and Nate are lying side by side in bed, panting and spent, blissfully sore from the greatest sex they've had in ages.

Still breathing hard, Nate rolls to Ray and spoons beside him, nestling under Ray's welcoming arm. Ray hums happily. He bends to lay a kiss on Nate's lips, and Nate moans into his mouth, curling an arm across Ray's waist to drag him closer.

“You should talk to Leonard,” he says in between kisses.

It's not exactly the type of reaction Ray was expecting.

“About what?” he asks, scowling.

Nate nuzzles his face under his chin and lets out a lazy sigh. “He has feelings for you.”

“He _what?”_

Nate groans against his chest. “Ray, are you serious? He was this close to kissing you when I walked in on you in the medbay last week.”

Nate walked in on _who?_ Is Ray missing something?

“I don't remember much of the time in the medbay, actually.”

“Come on, buddy,” Nate nearly begs. “Even not considering the medbay thing, it's pretty obvious. You can’t have missed that.”

“I – I don’t-” he starts babbling, then he realises something: “You’re _okay_ with that?”

Nate traces wistful circles over Ray's pectorals with his thumb. He's smiling when he gazes up. “It’s not like you can decide these things. It’s not Len's fault you’re so lovable.”

“And I should talk to him because…?”

“You like him, too?” Nate replies with a childishly patronising tone.

Ray is a little lost, here. Nate knows Ray has a crush on Leonard. Nate knows Leonard has a crush on Ray (does he really, though?). Nate is perfectly calm about this.

Ray is definitely missing something.

“Are we having this conversation because you want to break up with me?”

“No. We’re having this conversation because I _know_ you have a crush on Len and want you two to figure things out. Denial won’t do any good to either of you.”

Nate is not mad at either of them.

“Let’s say I do have feelings for Len,” he concedes for a moment. “What about you and me?”

Nate blinks. “What about us?”

“You’re okay with me having another man in my life?”

“Ray,” Nate giggles. “I’m okay with whatever makes you happy.” He rests a hand over Ray's sternum, kisses his cheek. “You’re a big guy with a big heart: I’m sure there's enough of you for the two of us. Or three, four… whatever. You love me, right?”

“Of course!” says Ray at once. He's not going to let Nate ever doubt this. “Always! Now more than ever,” he adds, looking into Nate's eyes like he wants to drown in them, and smiles. “If that’s even possible.”

Nate smiles back. “See? We’re good. If you really want Len, go get him!”

“But Sara-”

Nate chuckles. “I can guarantee Sara fully endorses this option.”

Ray's heart feels like it's about to burst with love. For Nate, who is so awesome he's letting him fall for another man just to see him happy; for Sara, who is equally awesome for the very same reason; and for Len, who apparently has been keeping a lot from Ray, but cannot be blamed, because... well, Ray has been keeping a lot from him, too.

“How do I even deserve you?” he wonders, enveloping Nate's gloriously naked body in his arms.

Nate grins proudly.

“Just your luck.”

 

*

 

Everyone is off to a mission and Leonard is fairly certain Sara left him and Ray on the Waverider for a very specific purpose. A purpose Len is not sure he's ready to fulfil.

But this is his chance, and, as nervous as he is, he doesn't want to waste it.

“So,” he begins, circling around the control panel where Ray is standing. “I have a feeling my woman and your man have been scheming behind our backs.”

Ray looks up from the panel, thoroughly unsurprised. “So you know.”

Len crosses his arms with a shrug. “They seem to be convinced there is something going on between the two of us – that we feel something for each other.” He casts a cautious look at Ray; Ray straightens up, returns the look with a stern face.

“And do you?”

“Feel something for you?”

Ray nods.

“Maybe.” Len leans back against the panel next to Ray. “What if I do?”

“You can’t reply to a question with another question,” Ray protests. “It’s not fair, you can’t do that.”

“Do _you_ feel something for me, Raymond?” Len teases.

Much to his chagrin, Ray doesn't blush, doesn't flinch.

“Yes.”

Leonard hadn't anticipated such a flat, direct response. He's so taken aback by it that his brain forgets to filter his thoughts, so he finds himself asking: “Why?”

Ray's brows furrow. “What do you mean _why?”_

“It’s a simple question. Why would you like me? What do you see in me that makes you feel something for me?”

“Does it sound so weird that someone would love you?” says Ray, almost offended. “Sara-”

“Sara is not you,” Len cuts him off. “I know Sara and I know what she loves about me, and I can see that.”

Oh, he can. Sara loves him for the exact same reason he loves her: they’re survivors, tempered by harsh lives and more scars than they can count. They tried – both of them: Sara has mapped Len’s scars like stars, and knows them all, one by one, each of their stories, and Len knows hers.

Now, he can’t help but wonder if Ray has scars of his own concealed under his clothes, beneath his smile. What would he think of the sorry history printed all over Len in pale, jagged marks?

“But _you,”_ he continues slowly. “You’re nothing like her. What do those puppy eyes see in this pile of trash?”

Ray's expression shifts from perplexity into anger. “Don’t play that card with me, Len,” he hisses. “You think that because you’re always so unpleasant to me I can’t see through that?” Len winces at the hard, moving honesty in his voice. “There’s good in you, an awful lot of it, and it’s been shining through more and more since you got with Sara.”

Leonard can't stifle the smile ticking at the corner of his mouth. “I wonder how good I could be, if I could be with you.”

Ray walks up to him, traps him between the control panel and his own body.

“Yeah,” he breathes, just a couple of inches from his face. “I wonder that, too.”

Ray's head moves carefully, bends towards Len until their lips are almost touching.

It's the most excruciating _almost_ Leonard has ever experienced.

“Now, now, Raymond,” he whispers, propping his hands over Ray's chest to keep him from crossing a dangerous line. If they _begin,_ he's not sure he can control himself. “Let's not play with fire.”

Looking hurt, Ray respectfully starts pulling back, but Len's fingers fist his shirt to keep him close. He doesn't want Ray to feel rejected, because that is absolutely _not_ what is happening. Len just needs to take it easy. He has to, if he wants to make this work.

He swallows, rests his forehead against Ray's and lets out a long, faint sigh.

“I’m not sure I can handle this. _Us._ It was hard enough to build my relationship with Sara. I’m not sure how you’re supposed to slot in.”

He feels the gentle stroke of Ray's fingers on the small of his back. It's soothing, calming in a way Leonard didn't know he needed. This might be a nice counterbalance to Sara's fiery passion.

“Nate says he doesn’t want my love if that means I have to deny it to somebody else and to myself,” Ray reveals. “We love each other very much, but you’re in this picture, too, whether we actually get involved or not.” He nudges Len's nose with his own, smiles shyly when he sees Len smile. “Nate knows this and accepts this. He wants me to be happy, and in this very moment that depends entirely on you.”

Leonard doesn't have any defences left. How can he not give in to this giant dork mumbling cheesy things into his ear?

They have Sara's blessing.

They have Nate's blessing.

It's going to be messy and crazy, but, seriously, who is he to disappoint everyone?

“I do believe your beau and my belle had a little chat about us,” he says, a little hoarsely. He might be more aroused than he's willing to admit. “It appears our partners are so awesome they're willing to share us in favour of our happiness.” His lips are close to Ray's again, so close he can feel him smile. “Aren’t we the luckiest bastards?”

Ray nods absently. “I really think we are.” His lips brush against Len's as he speaks. Leonard's whole body is crossed by a shiver of pleasure.

He wants this.

He wants _him._

Fuck everything, he wants it _all._

He's reaching up, heart racing, to claim a long overdue kiss when the panel speaker buzzes:

“Guys,” Zari's voice whines. “This is all very cute and touching, but _could you please close the comms before you start making out?”_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I said a while ago I wasn't going to post any Coldatom fics for a while. It's been a month and this isn't exclusively Coldatom, so I decided to give it a try. Let's see how it goes.
> 
> I must warn you: I decided to use comment moderation for this work because of all the spam I've had to endure so far in my previous coldatom fics. I DO NOT TAKE REQUESTS of any kind, so, please, do not bother to pretend you read this story only to ask me to write stuff. Thanks.


End file.
